Xeloyer National Television
Xeloyer National Television/XNT(Pearler:Xeλocάκep Hάtцинάλнά Teλeвizάp/XHT) founded in 1926 in RKO/Scratch.XNT has news, reports, anime, cartoons, teen shows, and many ,many, many more. In 2010 The Powerpuff Girls became most popular and famous show in Pearl,ranked in 1st place. Logo history History Johan Gann Xeloyer(Jan 7 1900-Jan 7 1965) starts drawing and writing then bought musical instruments then camera, reels and reel camera. Then he bought audio recording and 3 radios and 2 millitary radios and a megaphone. With his dad help he invented 10 walkie talkies. Xeloyer starts filming in late 1918. He learns engineering in early 1917. In 1923 he hired three actors and writing his own story. In late 1924 he takes all of his things to Haziva Engineering School. There are 47 students. 23 of them are scientists and 24 others are engineers. In 1925 they are planning for transmitting in Pearl ( then it was part of Japanese Empire). They started to work and experimenting broadcast. Then test broadcast. He forced his students to play Red Riding Hood and Three Little Piggies with masks and costumes. He also played his famous jingle for XNT called Johan Single. Xeloyer bought TV and making experiments with students. Finally in Augurst 14 1926 XNT was born under the name "Test Screen" Transmitting of XNT began 6 day later. In 1928 Xeloyer Television appear. In 1930 transmitting began outside Rko Scratch. Test screen of BBC first appear on XNT in 1936 as a emergency screen test. It's real emergency appear when WWII starts. News appear too. At that time Xeloyer Television was renamed to Xelouer National Television. In late 1945 Barid and Maricon Emi started to be broadcasted in Pearl. BBC Pearl started transmitting one year later. In 1957 XNT became shortened words. Originally it was going to be Xel N.a. T.V.. Sepia brosdcasting began in late 1959 in Secam. XNT began its second channel in 1961. In 1963 XNT began early color program and switched to NTSC. Xeloyer died on his birthday being beheaded in 1965 incident. The terrorists then eat his body and flesh and bones. XNT make XNT began it full color program in 1967 in AUTO shortly. In late 1967 XNT switched to Pal. In Full Color started in 1970 and end in late same year. XNT created its third programn channel. In 1973 XNT ends programming of 30 line TV. XNT started CGI ids in 1982. In 1985 four days after BBC ends Maricom emi XNT too ends barid and Maricon systems. XNT creates its own radio version and adopts international version and Tokyo Sat Tv. XNT creates its fourth and fifth channels. XNT also started it's block program in BBC Pearl. In 1990, XNT became part of European Broadcasting Union(EBU). However in 1993 XNT Japan became independent. In January 1 2000 XNT started 24 hours program(though XNT 5 had adult swim as night block programme also ended on Jaunary 1 2000). XNT's mascot is Kokoa Shuzen in late 2007. In 2013 XNT starts digital programme tv. In 2017 XNT creates its own version of The Powerpuff Girls named: The Powerpuff Girls: Rosie Style. List of channels and non-channels XNT 1 XNT 2 XNT 3 XNT 4 XNT 5 XNT 0 XNT HD XNT Sat XNT Sports A XNT Sports B XNT Premier League XNT News XNT History XNT Cinema XNT Comedy XNT Block Program XNT+ XNT Japan List of non-channel XNT-R Voice of XNT XNT Enterpises XNT Video